German Patent Application No. 199 56 112 describes a driver information device in the form of a navigation system, in which a simplified selection of objects of interest takes place by using a selection list. For this purpose, a map and the selection list are displayed simultaneously on the display unit. Symbols for the objects displayed and described in the list are superimposed on the map. With this device, however, the viewer has to match the superimposed object with a list entry himself. Furthermore, the practice of superimposing symbols directly at the location of the object to which the symbol relates onto a map is also known. However, especially in densely built-up areas or at low resolution, these objects partially or, at worst, completely obscure each other so that the viewer is unable to see the relevant symbol when looking at the map. This may cause the viewer to miss important objects. In addition, the immediately adjacent positioning and partial or complete obscuring of symbols makes selection of an object located in close proximity to other objects difficult, where such a selection is made, for example, by using crosshairs, by touching a touch-screen surface, or via a screen marker.